Suicidal Sin
by lionmane5
Summary: The Doctor is continuing to struggle with the departure of Rose, yet he never felt as if he would go so far. Jack and Martha notice the change within his soul and plan to somehow bring Rose back, even if the universe will shatter around the couple, they have sworn to return the Time Lord back to his normal self.
1. Prolouge

The Doctor felt the pain within his hearts as he watched Rose disappear. He fell to his knees as tears broke through the dam. The water dripped out of his eyes and down his face. He slammed his foot into the TARDIS console, feeling all of the emotions form into one. The anger, sadness, hope, fear. All of them swirling, creating a tornado in his head.

The Doctor felt as if the tornado had become loose. The wind spiraling around him, violently shaking the TARDIS. He fell to his knees, watching the gust of emotions send cracks through the circles on the walls. He balled his hands into fists and felt the wind ruffle his suit and his hair. He wanted this to be over. All of the pain, the suffering.

The Doctor saw the storm disassemble, but not until it shattered one of his clocks. Without the storm, he still never felt safe. He watched the clock hands continue to move, but their color began to change from black to a dark red. There was a dark liquid dripping off the arrows, dropping onto the console. Without even having to walk over and examine it, The Doctor knew it was blood.

The Doctor saw the hands of the clock slowly stretch out, continuing to the attached to the clock. He swallowed, feeling his throat scratchy and dry. He coughed softly and continued to watch the arrows as they looped around the TARDIS, looking like a ribbon. His hazel eyes continued to track the black lines as they approached him, speed quickening. He drew in a sharp breath, feeling the pain as the arrows pierced his skin, one on each wrist. He hated the blinding feeling, but he was not planning on stopping it. He deserved this...for all of the heart breaks and pain he had inflicted on others.

The Doctor watched the arrows maneuver themselves into a zig-zag pattern. He drew in a shaky breath. The blood that had originally been dripping off of the clock's hands was his. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. The clock was retreating. He continued to pant, because now if time was attacking him...was he still attacking himself?

The Doctor sensed the blood bubbling and dripping from the cuts along his wrists, yet his limbs were numb. He had felt the pain slowly ebb away, leaving nothing. He drew in a shaky breath, slowly pushing himself to his feet. He looked down at the blood-covered TARDIS floor with a sigh. The Time Lord turned and slowly walked out of the console room, into the hallway. He continued to walk down the path, until he came to his door.

The Doctor reached his hand out to open the door, surprised to find it locked. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, slightly slippery within his bloody fingers. When he got a firm grip on the device, he pressed it against the metal door handle and pushed the button. The familiar noise came from the screwdriver as he unlocked the door. He walked in, but stopped when he heard the sot sound of crying. He rubbed his temples. all the Time Lord wanted was to relax and forget about what had just happened. With a small sigh, he walked over to where the sound was heard, the bathroom. He was surprised to see the door open, but what shocked him more was that he saw himself standing at the sink, knife in hand, blood on wrist. He watched himself shed tears, as well as blood. His hazel eyes looked into the sink, where blood was pooling at the bottom.

The Doctor wanted nothing more than to reach out and stop himself, but he knew he couldn't be seen. This whole world was a dream, yet he felt everything that the other one did. He felt the searing pain as the duplicate continued to tear at his wrist. His breath slowly became uneven as he felt the ghostly blood drip down his arm. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal nothing. No cuts, or deep, red liquid.

The Doctor struggled bearing the immense pain, breathing out a soft sigh of relief when the duplicate put down the knife. The man who had cut himself cleaned the blood out of the sink and off the knife, before putting it back in its rightful place. He drew in a shaky breath as he washed his tear stained face. He walked out of the bathroom and almost instantly collapsed on his bed.

The Doctor watched himself fall asleep, which meant that he was waking up. His eyes scanned the room, watching it slowly begin to fade.

The Doctor blinked open his eyes. He felt the cold sweat drip onto his bed, off of his neck. His hearts were beating fast as his mind continued to race. The dream had obviously frightened him. He had never felt as if he was so depressed that he would end up becoming suicidal, but maybe that had happened once or twice. He had never actually cut himself, but he had felt as if something had to be done. He had wanted to die. Wished and craved being dead.

The Doctor wiped his neck with his hand. As he did so, he checked his wrist to see of any visible scars or current wounds. None. He released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

The Doctor's mind wandered once again to the thought of actually being suicidal. He had only believed that death was the way to go after Rose. He had lost a love in a horrible way. If she was still in his universe then it would have probably been easier to deal with, but that never changed the true fact. Rose was gone.

The Time Lord sat up in his bed and hugged his knees. He leaned his head on top of his knees and closed his eyes, trying to calm down his mind. When nothing could keep him from remembering, he got out of bed and quickly changed into his suit. He tied on his Converse and walked out of his room, hoping that a walk around the TARDIS could clear his head.


	2. Chapter 1-Rose

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console, plastering on a fake smile when he heard two familiar voices. He looked up and watched the laughing pair enter the room. "Hey Doc!" Jack smiled and jumped over to him. "Captain." The Doctor nodded then looked to Martha, "Morning Martha, sleep well?" He asked, watching her nod.

"Where are we headed?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged and started to flick a few switches as he ran around the console, forcing excitement into his voice. "I was hoping to put the TARDIS on 'Random so we would get quite a surprise with where she wants to take us." He placed his hand on the glass cylinder of the console, slowly caressing it, as the machine took flight.

The box landed somewhere, sometime. The Doctor grabbed his coat off of the pillar he had last thrown it on. He slipped it over his shoulders and opened the door, poking his head out. He saw what looked to be present day London, but he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat.

The TARDIS had parked herself in an ally that stood right outside the familiar flats. He knew she must have either been feeling his emotions or taking notice of his dream. He drew in a shaky breath feeling Jack's on his neck. "Why are we here?" The former time agent asked.

The Doctor shrugged as his eyes wandered to where there was another TARDIS parked. It looked exactly like his and was where he would usually land his box when he was in his last regeneration. What happened next left a horrid pit of fire burning in his hearts. He watched his old face pull Rose out of the TARDIS, holding her hand. His leather jacket wearing self pulled the blonde all the way out of the box. They talked for a few seconds before Rose skipped away towards her home. The ninth Doctor smiled and stood in his place for a few seconds before noticing a sign flap in the wind. He looked the paper over before springing in the direction of the flat.

The Doctor took a step out of his box. He had felt the memory reawaken as he watched the scene unfold. He heard Jack and Martha shuffle out after him. "Why were you over there? In your past regeneration?" Jack looked him straight in the eye. The Doctor looked at the ground. His fingers clenched into a fist, before breaking the position. "Crossing my own time stream." He whispered, walking further into London, 2005.

Martha looked at the Doctor. She couldn't help but place all of the emotions he had been feeling. His face may have been blank, but his eyes were just a gateway to his soul. She watched the volcano erupt, causing the lava made up of pain and sadness, mix together and slowly drip down the side fear. She felt herself trying to hide away her own fear, considering that she had never seen the alien like this.

The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. With as loud as Jackie had shouted he expected to hear it outside. He chuckled softly, sadly even as he opened his eyes, remembering. He felt one of his hearts ache for Rose, while the other fought for the right. He knew he could approach either himself of his former companion. No matter how much he fought himself, he would never be able to see her again.

Jack looked at the Doctor. "Doctor...if we're crossing your own time steam, then why are we still here?" He could tell that the time lord was in emotional pain, but he decided to stick with the facts. He knew a lot about the wibbly-wobbly effects of time.

The Doctor nodded slowly. He turned around and reentered the TARDIS. He took several paces in and placed his hands apon the console. He blinked, he wasn't supposed to let this bother him so much. "Right then!" He forced another smile as he stood up straight. He turned on his heels and watched Jack close the door behind him and Martha. "Anywhere specific?"

Jack had suggested heading to Cardiff, present day. The Doctor accepted the idea. All he said was so we could have a normal, relaxing day, but the alien knew he wanted to visit Torchwood again.

The three walked over to the tall tower. "I had a feeling you were dragging us here." The Doctor turned to Jack who was chuckling softly. "I just need to check up on the team." Jack led the way into Torchwood through the tourist entrance. He pressed a button behind the desk, which made the wall move and reveal the actual Torchwood Hub.

The day passed on with everyone chatting and laughing, as well as checking up on aliens. The three of the TARDIS met up with Captain Jack's Torchwood team, which led them to sitting around the Conference tables and discussing travels and planets.

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack now rested in the TARDIS. All were in their separate rooms, asleep, except the Doctor. He couldn't shake the feeling of the previous nights dream, or the sadness that had washed over him when he saw Rose again. He paced his room, still wearing his brown suit. He drew in a breath that felt uneasy within him. He knew that his 'dream' from last night, wasn't in fact a dream, but a vision. He couldn't control himself as he walked into the bathroom, took the knife off of the counter, having no idea how it got there in the first place, and began to slit his wrist.

The tears dripped out of his eyes as he choked back a sob. The blood dripped from the wounds he had inflicted apon himself. Five. Five simple, clean, precise cuts he had made in his skin. He couldn't take the feeling of life surviving within him, yet some of him still fought back for the right of living. Half of him knew he was already dead, a walking skeleton, yet the other half fought for life, slowly failing.

The Doctor washed the blood out of the sink, and off the knife. He walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on his bed, trying to escape it all.


	3. Chapter 2-A Plan

Captain Jack Harkness' arrival was announced with footsteps. He entered the TARDIS console room and saw Martha leaning on the console. "Hey." He walked over to the female and stood beside her. "Why did you want to meet up? Especially so late?"

"Something isn't right." Martha replied instantly, as if she hadn't even listened to what Jack said. "What?" Jack asked, confused at her remark.

"Haven't you seen it?" Martha continued to ramble, ignoring all of the comments made by the former time agent. "What?" Jack said again, this time with more force. He reached out and placed a hand on Martha's shoulder. She shook off his hand with a quick turn, now facing him.

"Jack...something's wrong with the Doctor."

"You've noticed that too?" Jacked looked her dead in the eye, a small smirk playing across his face.

"Jack, this isn't funny."

"I wasn't saying it was."

"Something's wrong!"

"I know!"

The TARDIS began to hum, as if she had been adding to the conversation. Jack turned around and placed his hands on the console. His grey eyes traveled across blue cylinder of the machine. "What is it?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. "You agree something's wrong with him?" The time machine replied with a hum. Jack placed his hand on the glass cylinder and smiled softly. "Shake softly for yes, hum for no." The TARDIS floor moved slightly under Jack's feet. He nodded and flashed a small, reassuring smiled to Martha. "Can you give us visual on his room?" The TARDIS hummed softly and an image slowly appeared on the monitor screen. Jack walked over to it, Martha behind him. On the screen, the Doctor was just...sleeping. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Jack sighed and placed his hands on the console's edge. "Great." He sighed.

A hologram flashed at the edge of his vision. He looked up an turned his head to see a holographic Doctor. "Hello." The hologram smiled slightly. "Voice interface enabled, it's me, the TARDIS." It said with the Doctor's voice. Jack's eyes slowly looked the hologram up and down. "So...you're the TARDIS?" Martha asked. The interface nodded. "Easier way to discuss."

Jack nodded, "Have you seen anything...you know...suspicious?" The hologram shook its head, watching the disappointment cloud Jack's gaze. "But I have heard things." It quickly added, wanting Jack and Martha to keep hope within their line of sight.

"Like what?" Martha asked.

"I have discovered the whisper of extreme emotions. Sadness, I believe."

Jack sighed, "Rose."

"What?" Martha turned to Jack, "His former companion?"

Jack nodded softly and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling, thoughts spinning in his head. "How long has it been? Since Rose?" He asked, still staring at the ceiling. "Year." The TARDIS interface replied, slowly putting its hands inside the trench coat pockets.

"Its been a year and he's still not over it?" Martha seemed slightly annoyed, but she hid it well. Jack shrugged, "He loved her in a way I can't explain. Just at the sight of each other they would crack a smile, or a short laugh." He sighed. "When you lose something like that..." He trailed off, trying to escape the memories that had already rushed into his mind.

Martha looked at Jack with little concern, he would always dive into a pool of memories at random moments. "So, what do we do?" She questioned, addressing the TARDIS and Jack. Jack slowly slipped out of his daze when the interface began to speak, "Monitor. I'm not one for keeping an eye on my Doctor, but...I can make an exception."

"So we're stalking the Doctor?" Jack pointed out.

"If that's how you want to put it." The interface shrugged.

Martha smirked and nodded, "Right then it's settled."

The TARDIS interface had disappeared awhile ago, leaving Jack and Martha in the console room. The Captain was slowly pacing around the console. The room was sitting in a comfortable silence, the only vibration was Jack's footsteps echoing off the metal floors. He had his thumb slightly in his mouth, biting the nail. He closed his eyes and stifled a yawn, before turning to Martha. "I'm heading off to bed, see you in the morning." He had a small smile on his face as Martha nodded. He walked out of the room, coat tail finding an air current, and floating behind him.

The Doctor had thrashed slightly in his sleep, but of course this was when no one was watching. It was just a coincidence. He blinked open his eyes to find his TARDIS blue comforter on the floor and his bed soaked in sweat. With a soft sigh, the time lord stood up and jumped in the shower.

Once clean and awake, the Doctor slipped on his blue suit. He would have to wear blue until he could clean the blood out of his brown. He ran a hand through his damp hair, making it stick out at various angles. He pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping out of his room and heading towards the console room.

Jack awoke the next morning. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He yawned slightly, wishing he had never stayed up so late the night before, but today there would be another adventure that would hopefully awaken him. He stood up and pulled on his white shirt and a pair of trousers. He put on his belt and braces. He slipped on his coat and walked out the door. He entered the console room to see the Doctor pushing several buttons.

"Hey Doc!" Jack smiled and walked over to him.

The Doctor nodded to Jack, forcing the edges of his mouth to turn up into a smile. "Morning, where's Martha?"

"Still sleeping, I guess." Jack shrugged and walked around the console, brushing his hands across the buttons lightly. His eyes wandered to the Doctor, who was continuing to mess with the console. The Captain scanned the time lord from head to toe, or at least as far as he could see. So head to waist. His eyes stopped at the wrist though. As the Doctor had been working, small parts of his sleeve would roll up to reveal long, thin read marks. Jack's eyes widened softly. He immediately looked down, feeling slightly faint. _'Why the hell would he do this?'_


	4. Chapter 3-Truth

Captain Jack Harkness blinked his grey eyes, snapping out of his mind. His eyes flicked to the Doctor before he gave a small nod. "Right then." He paused, "I'll go check on Martha." He walked at a confident pace, trying to keep himself calm. He entered the hall and began to walk towards Martha's room, but he stopped, placing his back against the wall, slowly slipping down the smooth surface. Jack pulled his legs closer to his chest, resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed softly, resting his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, wishing he could vanish, only to be left with his thundering heart, and whirling thoughts.

Martha opened her door, entering the hallway. She turned her head to the side, noticing a shadowed form leaning against the wall. Her brown eyes flashed with curiosity and question before she walked over to the lump. "Jack?" She asked cautiously as she got closer to the object, noticing it was the Captain.

Jack opened his eyes, staring straight at Martha. "Martha!" He whispered.

"What?" Martha was now crouched beside him. "What is it?"

"It's the Doctor."

Martha's eyes widened slightly. She stood up, pulling Jack up with her. "What about him?"

Jack told her. His voice remained soft as he whispered the truth to Martha. The pain, agony, and depression that had been running throughout the Doctor. He explained the cuts and bruises that had been left on the Time Lord's hearts, leaving deeper scars than anyone could physically deal. The emotional tragedy that had wrapped itself around the Doctor's neck, invisible to all, except the host.

Martha was frozen. "He..." She paused, unable to find the words that had been recently added into her brain. "Cut himself?" She finished, hesitant.

Jack nodded softly before wrapping his arms around Martha.

The Doctor leaned his hands on the console. _'Jack's been gone for awhile.'_ He thought, _'but at least I get time to myself.' _He stood up straight, slowly walking around the console, making his way to the jump seat. He sat on the soft cushion, sad hazel eyes scanning the interior of the phone box.

The Doctor slowly settled in with his thoughts. _'What am I going to tell them? I just walk over to Jack and Martha. "Hey by the way, I cut myself."'_ He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He was aware at how shaky his breath had become, along with the throbbing in his wrist. The Doctor heard the soft shuffling of distant footsteps. He instantly was back on his feet running around the console. "Ah? Martha!" He exclaimed as the woman walked into the room, Jack at her side. " 'Ello Doctor." Martha pasted a smile on her face. Now that Jack had pointed out the aliens emotions, Martha could see through the act. The Doctor smiled, "Right then, where to?" He leaned against the console.

Jack placed a hand on Martha's shoulder, "Wherever, lets head to another planet." He answered for the companion. The Doctor nodded, "Allons-y!" The TARDIS slowly began to shake, the box traveling through the wibbly-wobbly effects of time.

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack had landed on the planet of Barcelona. The Time Lord had never been able to show it to Rose, so he decided on showing it to Martha and Jack. He had led them out, taken them on a short tour, and returned back to the TARDIS all because of a pack of wild dogs...with no noses. While the Doctor had been on the planet, he had slowly tried to escape the shadows of depression and enter the bright sunlight of the world. He had succeeded. Running from the dogs had sent that familiar fire of adrenaline throughout his veins.

The Doctor smashed into the TARDIS doors, forcing them open. He entered the console room, watching Jack and Martha follow.

"One hell of a ride back there." Jack panted softly. A small smile trickled across the Doctor's face, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Captain." Jack smirked and placed a hand on the aliens shoulder, then scoffed, "Enjoy it? I've missed it!" The Captain then walked over to the console, leaning on it slightly.

"That was fantastic." Martha sighed with slight relief, thankful the dog pack was no longer chasing them. A goofy smile crossed the Doctor's entire face. He laughed softly, "Brilliant! I've done my job then." He ran over to the console and started to mess with the controls. The box gave a small shake before it landed. "Present-Day London." The Doctor shrugged. "Fantastic place to park."

The three had returned to their separate rooms for some relaxation, but Martha and Jack both currently sat on Jack's bed.

"He was so happy today." Jack whispered, grey eyes clouded over with signs of concern. Martha nodded softly, "He had completely forgotten about what had made him so upset." Now it was Jack's turn to nod. He slowly rubbed the back of his neck, thoughts racing throughout his head. He sighed softly, grey eyes flicking to Martha. "I'm completely in the dark." He whispered, rubbing his face with his hands.

Martha tapped her fingers softly on her knee. "I can't take it." She instantly stood up, "I'm going to check on him." She quickly walked out of the room. "Hey! Hold on a second!" Jack called, jumping off the bed and following her.

The pair matched paces as they headed for the Doctor's room. Martha stopped in front of the wooden door. She knocked on it softly. When no response came, Jack softly pushed her aside and knocked on the door himself. "Hey Doc! I have a question to ask you!" He tried the knob, but couldn't turn it. "Locked." He growled under his breath.

Again no answer had come. Jack flashed Martha a quick warning glare. They both knew he wasn't asleep.

Captain Jack Harkness took a few steps back before charging at full speed towards the door. He slammed his shoulder into the wood. The door easily flew open, leaving Jack to push his heels into the carpet to stop himself. Martha quickly rushed in the room, but stopped beside Jack when she heard the faint sobbing. Her hazel eyes traveled across the room, falling on a closed door. "Jack." Martha whispered. Jack nodded softly and carefully walked over to the bathroom door. Once he stood outside it, he placed his fingers on the knob. He glanced to Martha before nodding softly.

Jack twisted the knob and pulled open the door. Martha charged in, but stopped once more when she saw her favorite alien standing at the sink, tears dripping out of his eyes, and blood bubbling on his wrist.

The Doctor looked up. _'Shit...'_ He whispered inside his head as he tried to stop the flow of tears. He slowly put the knife on the edge of the sink. He turned his head to look at Martha, imagining the disappointment that would cloud her gaze. His chocolate eyes found hers, but all that was hidden within them was concern. The Doctor opened his mouth slightly, about to explain himself, when Martha stopped him.

Martha slowly walked over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Tell me the truth...please."


	5. Chapter 4-Explanation

The Doctor and Martha sat on the edge of his bed, while Jack knelled beside him, cleaning off his wrists. The silence that rung in the room didn't stand for long. "What was it?" Martha asked lightly, arm draped around the aliens neck. The Doctor shrugged, not wanting to say anything, secrecy clear within his eyes. "Please?" She pushed lightly. The Time Lord shook his head, ending her attempt. The silence returned, only to be filled with their soft breathing.

The Doctor's wrists were now wrapped in gauze, thanks to the tag-team Martha and Jack had created. During the whole process, The Doctor's gaze never wavered from the floor. He never wished to look up, feeling as if the world were holding him down, looking up could snap his neck. He could feel the shadows of the room practically squeezing the life out of him, trying to kill him as if the knife that he had taken to his own skin wasn't enough. This is why he wanted out, wanted away from the pain, destruction, depression, and...loneliness.

Jack was getting slightly irritated, but every time he reminded himself of the Doctor's emotions, he was quickly relaxed. He sat beside him while Martha had gone to the kitchen, hoping to get him to eat something. His arms were around the Time Lord's neck, forcing him into a hug. His chin rested lightly on the Doctor's head, hoping for him to mutter a word, or at least make a sound.

Martha came back into the room, cup of tea in hand. She sat down without a word and placed the cuppa within his hands. Thankfully, The Doctor lifted the cup to his mouth and took a small sip. He swallowed slowly, before a single tear dripped from his eye. "I'm tired of it. I...I want out."

"What?" Martha asked lightly, slightly confused by his words, but also inwardly happy that he had begun to speak.

Jack pulled his arms off of the Doctor and cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Life." He whispered before standing up. He shoved his hands within his pockets as he slowly walked around the exterior of the room. "Just think about it. Within every hidden crack, every darkened corner, every nightmare, all there is to life, hidden from sight, pain, sadness. This world was never created with the emotions known as joy or happiness, but it began with anger and sadness." His voice cracked with his own emotions as he recited the last sentence. "The world is shit." He muttered. "Whenever hope is built up, the world is there to crush it, shattering it, leaving the broken pieces to impale you, leaving you broken and bleeding on the ground, waiting for more. The wounds begin to close up right as more hope is imagined, once again leaving you on the ground, but now with deeper wounds, nothing you can do, except pray for hope once more."

Martha sat on the bed next to Jack, eyes tracking the Doctor as he moved about. She sighed softly, listening to his rant, unable to contribute. Jack nodded softly, standing up once the Doctor had finished. "But that's just it, the world was created on bad terms, but we don't have to follow it that way, we create our own path." He said, motioning to himself and Martha. "Forget the sadness, forget the anger, focus on everything that you still have."

The Doctor shrugged, about to speak, but Jack continued, leaving the alien to listen, but he wasn't. He couldn't focus with everything whirling in his head, creating a storm.

"You even chose your own path, Doctor. You didn't want to stay on Gallifrey! You left the glass dome and the orange sky for a life of different views. You wanted to see the entire universe! So you ditched that planet by stealing this TARDIS. My point, is that you can choose to have the emotions, but you could also choose happiness and joy."

The Doctor sighed softly, unable to respond. Thoughts of suicide and depression still churning in his head, nothing could change his mind. This was the right decision, slitting his own wrists, forcing the pain upon himself for the amount he had inflicted on others. All of the deaths that he had been accountable for, nothing that he had ever done was worth living. He would never be able to shake the thought of killing himself. Once he was dead, no one would ever be hurt on his watch, die at his hand, or have to worry over someone who should take care of himself. He was the burden that was dragging everyone down, but once they touch the dirt, the perish, leaving him hanging, clinging to another.

Martha stood up, eyes flicking between the Doctor and the Captain. "Doctor, we just want to help you out of this, so, what was the main issue that put you in this position?" She asked softly, clearing off of the track about life. The Doctor shook his head in response. "Doesn't matter." He whispered, hazel eyes never leaving Martha as he spoke the sentence, voice smooth.

"Oh, but it does!" She returned, "What is it that set you off?" She asked, concern etching her voice.

The Doctor looked at the ground, eyes beginning to fill with tears. He looked up, secrecy and loss flashing across his gaze,

"Rose."


	6. Chapter 5-Dream

(Im so sorry for not updating... anyway... this is kinda a filler chapter. So its a tad short. Summers been busy ^^')

The Doctor opened his eyes to see the bronze mushroom known as the TARDIS console. Next to the console, fiddling with a lever, was Rose Tyler. The beautiful flower. His pink and yellow girl. A smile danced on his face as he confidently walked forward, heading over to her. "Where to today, Ms. Tyler?" He asked amusedly, messing with a few buttons himself. "Wherever." Rose shrugged and turned her back to the console, but continued to lean on it. "What tickles your fancy? Another planet? Your galaxy? A different galaxy?"

Rose turned her head to look into his eyes. Those deep, chocolate eyes. She shrugged, "I don't really care."

The Doctor returned her gaze. He couldn't help but stare into her shining eyes. "Visit your mum?" He offered, taking a small step forward. Rose shrugged again, "How long has it been?"

"For you? Couple of months. For her? Maybe a week."

"Are you sure? Your not off by a whole year." She responded teasingly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He chuckled lightly and started to run around the TARDIS, flicking switches and turning dials.

The ground below them began to shake, indicating moving. The TARDIS groaned as the blue cylinder in the center lit up, a platform moving up and down within it.

Rose grabbed onto the console, not wanting to fall over. She was used to the movement of the time machine, but sometimes she did lose her footing.

The box landed and the room stopped shaking. "Here we are then!" The Doctor announced as he now stood beside Rose. "Time to face good ol' Jackie." He looked down at Rose, but saw her avoiding his gaze. Instead, her eyes were fixed on his wrist. "Rose?" He asked softly, wanting her to look away. She did. She looked up, tears welling in her eyes. She could never bring herself to say anything. A single tear fell as she reached up and pulled the Doctor into a hug.

The Doctor knew she had seen them. All of his scars. All of the emotional pain he had suffered from losing her. "Please..." He whispered. "Forget about them." He felt close to tears himself. The one he loved had looked down at his scars. What was she now feeling against him? Anger? Pity? Nothing he wanted.

"Why?" Rose chocked out, voice cracking from emotion.

The Doctor shook his head slowly, not wanting to respond. He drew in a small breath, "I couldn't stand the pain of losing you."


	7. Chapter 6-Murder

Alec pulled on his jacket and turned to Jack. Technically the Captain had saved his life. He sighed lightly, "Ready to go?" He asked, slightly impatient. Jack nodded and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Yeah." Jack lead the D.I. out of the room and out of the hospital, ignoring all of the nurses remarks. He knew the Detective just wanted this case to be over. The Captain exited the hospital, Alec walking beside him. For once, the Detective wasn't making any sarcastic comments.

The trek back to the station was long. Jack really wished he would be able to use his vortex manipulator. Teleporting to the station would be so much easier. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground as they walked. "Harkness?" Alec asked lightly. "Hm?" Jack asked as he looked up, grey eyes focusing on the Detective's face. "Who do you think killed Daniel Latimer?" Jack shrugged, "I only know features based on horrible night lighting. If you take me around town I might be able to see."

Alec nodded slowly. He then shrugged and looked straight ahead again. He felt as if Jack was slowly becoming more and more a major suspect and witness in this case. Miller had slowly been getting rid of suspect after suspect, but Jack's story of him drowning and being strangled was obviously false. It wasn't possible. Death comes to everyone. Especially the Detective.

Jack and Alec entered the police station, but were immediately stopped by a policeman. "Sir!" He said, "Another murder, body torn apart, teeth marks-" Jack had stopped listening after teeth marks. This was the reason he came to Broadchurch. "Where?" He asked, staring at the officer. Once the man had given him directions, he was gone before anyone could say anything. He turned away from Alec and sprinted out the building. He continued to run down the street, heading for the alleyway the officer had described. He knew what was in that alley. As he ran, he pulled his coms out of his pocket and put it in his ear. He called the Torchwood team.

"Ianto! Gwen! You almost to Broadchurch?"

_"Jack! Oh my God it's so good to hear your voice!" _Gwen said. _"But yeah, Broadchurch is about ten minutes away."_

"Hurry! I found the Weevil!" Jack said as he opened his manipulator and teleported into the alley. Once he appeared in the shadowed area, he pulled out his revolver. "Come out." He whispered. "I'm ready for ya."

The Weevil came out from behind the dumpster, growling, and staring at him.

Jack pulled the trigger, hoping to keep the Weevil busy until his team showed up. His idea didn't work. The alien just became angrier and angrier. "Dammit!" He muttered as he watched the Weevil charge.

"Harkness!" Alec growled and started to chase after him. No matter if the man was a suspect of a case or not, he couldn't have him penetrate the crime scene. He lost sight of Jack's coat tail, but continued in the direction of the alley. He quickened his pace at the sound of gun firing. He made it to the alley. No one had made it there yet. No police. Apparently they thought he had it under control.

The smell of blood made Alec dizzy as he took a step into the darkened area. He saw two bodies. One splayed out in the center, most likely the first. Bite marks were vivid on the corpse, blood sticking to it like confetti. He then looked at the body slumped in the corner. He only saw the back of it, but he could tell who it was. He took a cautious step forward, careful of stepping in the blood or damaging the crime scene. He looked down at the corner, the body of Jack Harkness slumped against it, blood still dripping down his pale face. He kneeled beside him, "I'm sorry." He said, for once the guilt too overpowering. "I'm so sorry." He sighed lightly and stood up, only to notice Jack's chest still moving slightly. He wasn't dead yet. Alec pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. He talked quickly before putting his phone back into his pocket. "Hang on Jack." He muttered, the wail of a siren able to be heard in the distance.


End file.
